


四年前的蠢事

by zhazhayi



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhayi/pseuds/zhazhayi





	四年前的蠢事

直男黑白组：Jake x Nate  
前后有差别。后面会有R18。

下面正文  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
01  
"谁年轻时候没犯过错误呢。像我，就是因为四年前做过的蠢事才被PPDC除籍了的。"*

在禁闭室里听到杰克说这段话的时候，阿玛拉以为杰克说的那件蠢事就是他为了逞强一个人操作了流浪者号。

可当她第二次听到了"四年前"的字样以后，就开始无比好奇当年发生了什么——

事情要从他们从富士山上上了回莫玉兰的飞机上说起。飞机先是去接了奈特和发了疯的纽特，然后捎上了杰克和阿玛拉一起返回基地。

气氛一开始十分融洽。除了被敲晕了捆在一边的科学家，飞行员们和战士们都处在赢得了战争的兴奋之中。奈特捂着被包扎好的伤口，倚在座位上说着要不是他受了伤，他一定要在日本找个地方多吃几顿正宗的寿司。

"哦，你早说啊，我刚才应该去片几块那怪兽的肉下来。也是打海里来的，也是生的，回基地了你就着米饭和芥末吃，一样的。没差别。怎么样。是不是被我感动了？名字我都起好了，怪兽生鱼片寿司。保证会火。"杰克这样说个没完。

阿玛拉之前可见识过杰克的嘴炮，用杰克自己的话说就是上嘴唇碰下嘴唇，一段rap就出来了。女孩翻了个细微的白眼，决定不再理杰克，转过身去和随机派来的医生聊了起来。

不过飞机就那么大点地方，虽然阿玛拉并没有在和杰克聊天，却也能听见后面两个人一直在说话。"奈特是怎么忍受杰克那张喋喋不休的嘴的？"阿玛拉心想。按照她这段时间对奈特的了解，这位战士应该立马掏出绷带塞到杰克的嘴里，让他闭嘴。而不是还全心全意的，认真的陪人家聊着天。

这个槽点并没有在阿玛拉的心里呆很长时间。还没等飞机飞出日本，小女孩就因为太过疲倦，在座位上伴着后面那位rapper的"说唱"睡过去了。

阿玛拉醒过来也是被杰克吵醒的。

她缩在座位里，倚着靠背，神志还不是那么清醒。阿玛拉睁了睁眼睛，看了眼飞机上的时钟，发现还得一会才降落。然后她就听见了后座两个男人压低了声音的吵架声。

说是争吵，其实阿玛拉听不太清内容。但是两个人的语气分明充满了火药味。或者说在阿玛拉那里，八卦的味道。

任何一个女性都不会放过她们可能知道的八卦的。本着女人的天性，阿玛拉使劲往后靠了靠，竖起了耳朵。

刚开始她能听到奈特警告杰克，让他离茱尔斯远点。杰克则是不出意料的又在贫嘴。正当阿玛拉心里蔑视着男人们都是简单的生物的时候，她听到了点不一样的东西。不同于刚才的争吵，杰克这会明显就是在安慰着奈特。杰克说他当年也是无可奈何，做出决定的并不是大脑，而是一时的热血劲头。

"得了吧。你确实不属于PPDC。回去以后你要走要留随你便。"

长时间的安静。

"你以为我当年不想留下？"  
"不是我想不想。你用你的行动证明了，杰克。事实证明你在外面的世界活的更开心，不是吗？"  
"因为在外面的世界我不用证明我自己，我没有救世主的父亲， 也没有强悍的战士姐姐，我就是我。这有什么错？"  
"这不是错。这都是你的借口。"  
"借口？我为什么需要借口？"  
"因为我们..........."

"各位机上人员注意，我们将在十分钟后降落至莫玉兰基地，请做好准备。重复一遍........."

该死！  
阿玛拉捶了一下扶手，她差点就听见最关键的部分了！结果广播不合时宜的响起来了！她仔细品了品奈特最后要回答的话，奈特最后说的是"我们"。"我们"？阿玛拉想了想，杰克那么我行我素唯我独尊的人，当年要是干了什么事伤了什么人的心，完全是可以理解的。但是奈特？杰克伤了奈特的心？

这怎么可能。要说杰克伤了哪个女人的心，一去不复返了还好说。伤了奈特的心？怎么伤？难不成是最一开始是他们两个是一对的机甲操作者？结果杰克犯了错误一走了之，留了奈特临时和别人搭档？

哈，真搞笑。

不对，等等。  
只用了三秒，阿玛拉为自己推理的合理感到吃惊。如果真的是她推理的这样，一切好像也就说通了。比如奈特为什么那么看不惯杰克，比如为什么自我中心主义强烈的杰克会尊重奈特的意见。

阿玛拉又琢磨了一下。她深吸了一口气，感觉自己发现了什么了不起的事情。

临降落前，阿玛拉尽量让自己显得不那么明显的八卦，她一边装作收拾东西，一边往后面瞄。  
奈特和杰克之间的低气压明显的很。两个人都没有再说话了。杰克板着个脸往窗外看。奈特则是时不时的用通讯器和基地保持联系，但是脸色苍白——虽然也可能是失血过多。

后来两个人之间的气氛实在过于诡异，导致医生后来都上前询问了一下是不是一切还好，"奈特你还好吗？杰克，你的脸色也不太好，等下到了基地去挂个葡萄糖吧。"

奈特中规中矩的跟医生客套着说他还好，但是杰克，眼睛一转，一肚子坏水就翻出来了。他往奈特肩上一靠，用要多夸张就多夸张的语气跟医生说，拯救世界可不能就一个输液就完了啊。

那语气和姿势，让阿玛拉在一边看得一愣一愣的。杰克此时就像一只黑猫，在另一只白猫面前翻开肚皮撒娇打滚。  
然后被白猫一脚踹开了。  
当然了，并不是说奈特真的是用脚踹开的杰克，只是一脸嫌弃的，用另一只手推开了杰克。  
杰克的脸色更黑了。

"小孩，看什么看，这是大人的事，你别管！"杰克顺嘴这么凶了一句阿玛拉。  
阿玛拉挺委屈的，刚想张嘴怼回去，飞机一阵颠簸，他们到基地了。

一直到飞机舱门打开之前，奈特和杰克之间都没再说话。

阿玛拉瞪了一眼杰克就下了飞机。她心想她也真是吃饱了撑的，想去探究他的导师和那个小混混的八卦了。阿玛拉往前走了几步，决定把在飞机上听到的话和推测都让它们随风飘走。

不巧的是，奈特说的一句话又钻到了她耳朵里，导致阿玛拉好奇心满满，甚至打算一探究竟。

奈特说，"杰克，我劝你还是一走了之吧，像四年前那样。你这个胆小鬼。"

 

"所以呢？阿玛拉？你这是想跟我们表达什么？"欧阳津海听完了阿玛拉兴致勃勃的八卦以后偶一脸问号的这么问道。

".....天哪，大家伙，我都说这么明白了。他俩以前肯定有点什么，不然奈特干嘛揪着四年前不放？"阿玛拉又把她推测出来的重点说了一下，"我是说，你们想想，奈特为什么看杰克不顺眼？"

"难道不是因为杰克要抢奈特女朋友？"  
日本少年正经的回答得到了男生们的讪笑，遭到了女生们的白眼。

阿玛拉转过头看着维柯和林梅，她对男生们已经不抱希望了。  
“你是在暗示我们，杰克以前和奈特有过一腿？”维柯严肃又不失严谨的说出了答案。

阿玛拉露出了“感谢上帝终于能有人懂我了”的表情，男生们则是一脸惊恐。

欧阳津海被水呛了一口，咳了两声，问维柯是怎么得出这种惊世骇俗的结论的。  
这时候三个女生一齐露出了“愚蠢的男人们”的表情。

“认真的，各位，这年头没人还在乎同性恋还是异性恋的。但是茱尔斯确实是奈特的女朋友啊。”良一问出了男同胞们心底的问题。

“那你们看到杰克去找茱尔斯时间多一点还是和奈特在一起的时间多？”  
阿玛拉问完这个问题，就坐在一边收获男生们逐渐变得惊恐的表情，“所以你们明白我要讲的事情了吗？”

“我一定得弄清楚他们四年前究竟发生了什么。”阿玛拉一脸狡黠的说道。  
tbc

注：开头那段话的电影原台词我不记得了，但是大致就是这个意思吧。

 

总之我在影院的时候，满脑子全是，杰克和奈特四年前到底干了什么蠢事。科科科。

 

02.  
预警:本章后有r18，轻微dirty talk。

 

在阿玛拉的带动下，她同期的几个学员都变成了八卦小分队的成员，甚至她还给取了个名字叫"BWC小队"，Black and White Cat的简称。

阿玛拉解释说名字起的太直白会引起别人的注意，并顺道添油加醋的跟她的成员们学了一下杰克在飞机上和奈特撒娇的事情。

令阿玛拉没有想到的是，其他人反应平平。只说是这种行为很符合杰克的性格，要是两个人反过来，他们才会震惊。

阿玛拉瘪瘪嘴，觉得不无道理。她十分迅速的跳过了这件事，开始说起了她的计划。计划简单粗暴，趁着这段时间PPDC内部整合修养，她们分头去找当年的资料。优先级别是录像，文件，当事人(当然不可能是杰克和奈特啦！是茱尔斯)。

青少年们自认为不动声色，天衣无缝的调查，实际上收获甚微，并且引起了一些人的关注——这里的一些人中，不包括奈特。

 

奈特现在每天的日程就是处理PPDC的任务、选拔训练学员以及认真的和杰克生气。

奈特最近也不是很懂杰克，他不止一次的和杰克认真的说如果杰克要走，他一定不会阻拦。但是杰克不但没有收拾行李滚蛋，反而变本加厉的留在了莫玉兰贡献着他的力量，仿佛脱胎换骨，换了一个人。

奈特戳了戳盘子里的煎蛋，蛋黄流出来凝固了，都还没吃一口。

"嘿，亲爱的，你还好么？"一旁的茱尔斯伸出手覆住了奈特握着叉子的手，阻止了煎蛋更为惨烈的牺牲。

"没什么。我只是在想杰克。他不应该在打赢了战争的第一时间就回到他海边的豪宅里花天酒地么？"奈特放下叉子坦诚的对茱尔斯说道。

奈特喜欢，也深深的信任着茱尔斯。他能和这位聪明善良的机械师聊开所有的问题。

"呼，既然你说到了杰克，奈特，我想我们两个需要好好的谈一谈了。"茱尔斯收回了手，理了一下头发，然后盯着奈特的眼睛，"我们分手吧。"

奈特深吸了一口气，眉头也慢慢的皱了起来。他不明白茱尔斯为什么突然会提出来分手，"我不明白....是因为杰克么？他又骚扰你了？我就知道这家伙不滚蛋肯定憋着什么坏水！那么，所以说，你是更喜欢.........."

茱尔斯在奈特说的更离谱之前打断了他的话，"是因为杰克。但并不是你想的原因。"工程师递了一个意味深长的眼神给奈特。

"......."奈特脸色沉下去，看了看眯缝着眼睛的茱尔斯，"你知道了些什么，是么？"

"你的前搭档(co-poilt)，伯克。"茱尔斯还没多说什么，就听奈特低声骂了一个脏字，"别紧张，他没多说过什么。只是他被SHAO挖走以前我问过他原因，他说你联结的时候总是不够集中。这让他无法和你契合得更深。而只有契合深战斗力才高。  
战士原本就是需要战斗力保证的高危职业，他从他的搭档那里得不到最起码的生命保障，他当然得走。当然，SHAO也是够有钱的，给了我们的战士三倍薪资。  
你知道我要说什么的，奈特。你和杰克。你们两个之间，四年前到底发生了什么？"

茱尔斯注意到在她说到联结的时候，奈特的表情就已经很难看了。茱尔斯说完话的很长一段时间里，奈特都抿着嘴巴，不吐一词。

就在茱尔斯要心软，放过奈特这一次的下一秒，奈特回答了茱尔斯的问题，"在我们的学员时期，杰克是我的搭档(partner)*。我们两个 契合很高，是那一届里最有可能首先驾驶机甲的学员。  
但是杰克，你也看到了，自私又自大的混球一个。在我们毕业前的一个月，他就为了证明他自己比谁都强....带着我，一起跑进了机甲里。一个人启动了机甲。  
然后我们两个人的前程全毁了。  
我真的应该好好感谢伯克，他是优秀的。不然当年我们两个人临时组起来得队，按道理说机甲都碰不到。"

信息量一时有点大。

茱尔斯眨了眨眼睛，大脑迅速的处理了一下信息，发问道，"等一下等一下，你们两个是partner？你是说潘斯考特自己启动机甲的时候你在旁？那你怎么没有阻止他？"

"我确实跟他进了机甲，但是他干出那件蠢事之前我已经出去了，并不在机甲里，"奈特有些心虚的看着茱尔斯又解释道，"茱尔斯，你得相信我，我不是有意隐藏我和杰克的事的...我只是觉得这么多年过去了，我和他已经没什么了。"

茱尔斯摇摇头，"你这是在自欺欺人，奈特。我从第一眼见到你就从你忧郁的蓝眼睛里看见了另一个人的身影。那个人一直存在。  
我知道你喜欢我。我也喜欢你，奈特，但是我们之间更像兄妹，好友，不是么？"

奈特刚想张口，就茱尔斯的话堵了回去，"这些年你作为战士兰伯特，只有在模拟训练场的时候我才会看见你笑。你自己想想，杰克回来之前，作为奈特，你有哪一次真正的开怀大笑？"

一阵沉默。

觉得自己可能说了太多过界了的话，茱尔斯叹了口气，跟奈特道歉，"抱歉，奈特，说了这么多。我只是，只是打心眼里想看你过得开心些。"

"...我知道，茱尔斯。该道歉的是我，希望我没有给你带来什么伤害，"奈特看着茱尔斯坦诚的表情，鼓了鼓勇气，"只是我和杰克的感情，我认为已经无法挽回了。"

"...不会的，奈特。你得相信你自己，再相信一次杰克。"  
茱尔斯这话说的语气诚恳，但是兰伯特战士用他鹰一般的视力打赌，他看见他的前女友翻了一个细微的白眼，并且微笑已经在不知不觉中变成了皮笑肉不笑。

男人的求生欲使奈特吞下了其余的疑问，磕磕巴巴的跟茱尔斯道别，离开了食堂。

看着自己的前男友走远，聪明的女机械师用力的叉起了一块猪排，内心再一次的腹诽起了男人们的迟钝。她掏出通讯器，把刚才奈特说给她的故事酌情的编辑了一下发到了"BWC"的群组里。

立马，几个学员就炸锅了。在一大堆的感叹词过后，逐渐恢复冷静的人群发出了问题。

茱尔斯都不打算回答，让这群小家伙自己品去吧。不过有一个问题让茱尔斯有十足的想说点脏话的欲望。问题大致是问茱尔斯怎么能这么冷静的分手，是不是之前就察觉到了蛛丝马迹？

可不是嘛！她当然察觉到了！她可是亲耳听到的杰克跟麻子说，奈特handsome又sexy的*。 老天爷！有哪个正常的直男会这么夸赞另一个男性？！

茱尔斯当时就在下一层的梯子上检修机甲，听完杰克这话，女人的第六感简直警铃响起。不过现在好了，确认了自己的前任真的是和傻杰克一对的，她反而如释重负。

女机械师优雅的擦了擦嘴，起身离开食堂，决定找几位成熟的女性一起分享一下此刻的心情。

 

奈特被茱尔斯这一通"说教"过后，并不好受。都快忘得差不多的事情了，一下子又全部找回来了。

临近凌晨，加班加点从前线维修基地工作回到房里的奈特，倒在床上后，脑袋不受控制的回忆起了当年他和杰克在机甲里干过的"蠢事"。

 

————————————————————————  
年轻好奇心旺盛的杰克，总会想着在训练结束后找点刺激和乐子，并且一定会拽上他死板却又性感的男朋友，奈特。

那天也不例外。

杰克听说香港湾基地*的高层们除了他父亲和姐姐还留在基地外，都出去考察了，就立马跟奈特提议要偷偷跑进机甲里看看。

奈特当然是拒绝的，他问杰克如果被发现了怎么办。杰克一脸无所谓的说，反正现在只有他父亲和姐姐在，就当这是自家后院了。

禁不住杰克的软磨硬泡，两个人一前一后的趁着晚上，跑进了机甲里。刚开始的探索还算正常，杰克在前面带路，奈特在后面四处探望。

可是青少年嘛，一过了新鲜劲儿，发现机甲里无非都是些金属电线，歪心思就全上来了。

两个人也记不清是谁先吻住谁的了，奈特印象里他俩大概在机甲的腰部那里，杰克把奈特按在金属壁上，用力的亲吻着。

昏暗的灯光，隔着金属壁也能听到外面有工人在施工的叮叮当当的声音，这种幽闭的环境下，明知道没人会看见，奈特却还是觉得两人像是在偷情。

杰克撕咬着奈特的下嘴唇，手不安的伸进白人的衣服里，先是捏了捏屁股，然后又摩挲着奈特的腰，"宝贝儿，放松，你现在的屁股摸起来像块石头。"

"操你的，潘特考斯特！你脑袋里除了这些东西和闯祸，还有别的么！"奈特嘴上骂杰克毫不示弱，实则在杰克碰到他的第一下，他就硬了。

奈特尽力的配合着杰克的抚摸和亲吻，他把乳头往杰克有些粗糙的手掌里送着，一只手撑着后面的金属壁，一只手伸到杰克的裤裆里，摸了摸硬的发烫的龟头。

显然杰克是被奈特的反应和动作取悦了。他亲了亲奈特的耳廓，示意奈特把手抽出来，在奈特的耳边说，"我脑子还有冰淇淋甜点和干你。"

杰克就顶了顶奈特。下一秒，没等奈特反应过来，杰克就蹲下了身子，把奈特的裤子扒了下来，和他男朋友粉色的老二打了一个照面。"杰克，你要干嘛？"

"不是很明显么，"杰克笑着亲了下奈特的阴囊，"我要用我的嘴操你的老二。"说完，杰克含住了奈特的阴茎。

要说杰克的口活好，是不可能的，他没有给男人口交的爱好。可即便是这样，奈特的老二被杰克温暖的口腔包裹、吞吐着，时不时来个深喉的，这都够奈特受得。

口腔的狭窄感和温暖感让奈特爽的有些逃离，他下意识的把自己往后靠。而杰克又怎么会放过他？

杰克的两只手掌箍住奈特放松下来了的两瓣臀肉，时而揉时而捏。奈特不记得过了多久，他小幅度的插了两下杰克的嘴以后射了出来。

精液全射在了杰克嘴里，杰克却是一滴没喝，站起身来扶着奈特的脑袋，让他自己喝了下去。  
——————————————————————

"操。"奈特想着当年杰克给他做的口活，不知不觉的自己撸了起来，并射在了内裤里。

往日里禁欲的战士明显积压了很多的存货，这会思绪再多，再累，也不得不起身换了条内裤。

等他再倒回床上，"当年后面发生了什么来着"的问题早就被睡眠带到了深深的梦境里。  
tbc.

 

注:  
1.co-poilt和partner都是搭档的意思，但是partner在某种意味上代指了伴侣，另一半的意思，多用于同性恋当中表述。  
2.handsome和sexy，科科科，这是电影里杰克夸奈特的原词！！！  
3.根据推断，当年奈特和杰克当学员并且杰克父亲没死的话，应该是在第一部里的香港湾基地。

 

03.  
奈特是被一阵敲门声吵醒的。

照理来说奈特他们生于战争的人，睡觉都睁着一只眼，稍微有点风吹草动就会醒过来戒备，很少会有这种被别的声音吵醒的情况。

奈特起身，揉了揉有些僵硬的后颈才发现昨晚是以一种奇怪的方式躺在了床上，并且保持了一整晚。

战士又打开了床边的窗，发现早已天光大亮。

多半是来叫自己起床的，奈特想。莫玉兰基地重建的工作十分繁琐复杂，又调配来了新的长官，完成工作和磨合使得每个人的睡眠都不够，常常天还没亮就得起床。

奈特一边在心里自责了一下这次的懒惰，同时也为昨晚的事感到了一丝心虚——

然后一打开门，"嘿，懒床宝宝，该起来吃奶了。"杰克一大早的就开足了嘲讽，咧着嘴呲着大白牙站在了奈特门口。

凭借着惊人的抑制力，奈特没有把门甩回到杰克的那张脸上。他揉了两下太阳穴，让杰克闭嘴。

但是收效甚微。

"倦怠了奈特，倦怠了。难以想象你会因为什么事——哇哦，我知道了。"杰克就是随意往奈特房间里瞥了一眼就看见了昨晚被奈特随手扔在地上了的内裤。

奈特一直都偏爱穿深色的内裤。杰克是知道这个的。杰克看见属于奈特的深色内裤皱皱巴巴的被扔在地上，最重要的是，那上面有凝固的白色的痕迹。

同为男人，杰克一下子就知道奈特昨晚干了什么，还十分幼稚的给奈特比了个打手枪的手势。

这次奈特没忍住要关上房门的冲动，但是关到一半就被杰克挡住了。

"奈特奈特，听我说，我们两个需要谈谈。"

真棒！昨天他的女友要跟他谈谈，谈完变成了他的"前女友"。现在他的前男友又要跟他谈谈？怎么，现在流行找人谈话？

"你想谈什么？"奈特皱着个眉头问他。

"谈谈那天飞机上没进行完的对话。"杰克说完，站在奈特的房门口东张西望了一下，"我知道你不介意我们两个坐下来说的。"然后一溜烟的，钻进了奈特的房间。

奈特的房间整洁、空旷的过分，除了桌子，椅子，床，衣柜，就再没什么多余的摆设了。也不怪奈特，战士出身，又十分忙碌的他，房间对于他的作用，就是睡觉。

杰克环顾一圈，在奈特生气要训斥他前，乖巧的坐在了椅子上。

"听着，我现在没工夫，也没心情听你的那些理由。你要留下随你。要走，我也绝不拦着，我还会给你办个欢送会。怎么样。"奈特靠在门上说。

"你就那么希望我走？"杰克问。

"你的强项不就是离开么？而且你自己也说了，你不属于PPDC，你就该自由自在的活在外面的世界。"

"可是我不能没有你，奈特。"

杰克这一句话，猝不及防的打垮了奈特做好的所有的设防。奈特耳根一下子就红了。

"你不知道多少个夜里我会梦到和你一起训练，吃饭，打闹...做爱。我相信你也曾经设想过，奈特，如果杰克这个混蛋当年没有干出那么蠢的蠢事被赶出PPDC，结局会是怎么样的。"杰克难得一脸正经的这么说话。

奈特十分有默契的接话，"你不干这件蠢事，还会做出别的事情的。你总得想办法证明你自己，"奈特苦笑了一下，"所以这就是我们不能在一起的原因。承认吧，杰克，我们性格不合。"

听见奈特这么说，杰克蹭的一下从椅子上站了起来，一步一步的走向奈特，"那时候我只想着证明自己。可是现在不一样了，奈特，除了拯救世界，我只想和你待在一起。"

杰克说完这话，就已经站在了奈特面前，两只手臂撑在奈特身侧，圈住了奈特。"既然你现在已经单身了，我们两个再试一次？"

杰克深深的陷入奈特灰蓝色的眼眸里，这双眼睛不管在什么时候都清澈见底，却又能引人去往欲望最深处的地方。气氛突然暧昧，奈特乖乖的待在杰克的怀里，杰克一点点凑近奈特的嘴唇——

就在杰克马上要吻上奈特的一瞬间，奈特伸出一根手指，抵在了杰克的嘴唇上，眯缝起眼睛，"等等，你怎么知道我跟茱尔斯分手了的？"

"ehhh，基本整个基地的人都知道了。"杰克回答完问题就又往奈特的嘴边凑。

又被奈特挡下来了，"我们两个昨天才分的手。"

"对。女人们都爱八卦。"

更何况莫玉兰八成的女性都在BWC的讨论群组里了。当然，这事奈特不知道。

在杰克再一次尝试要亲吻奈特的时候，奈特没有再语言上进行打岔，而是一脸冷漠的盯着杰克，表情可以解读成"你要是现在亲我，你就是轻挑，我们两个就彻底玩完了"。

"好好好，我给你时间考虑，哎哟，嘶——"杰克在奈特眼神的震慑下放开了奈特，往后退了两步，结果一个不小心，腰磕到了桌子角上。

奈特憋着笑，看杰克龇牙咧嘴的，说给他五分钟，收拾好，两个人就回到前线工作去。

 

所以当杰克扶着撞上桌角隐隐作痛的腰和难得晚起的奈特一同出现在莫玉兰众人的视线中的时候，阿玛拉用力的捏着欧阳津海的手臂，防止她过于激动的叫出声音。

"阿玛拉，友情提示你一下，这是我有血有肉的胳膊，不是扳手。"欧阳津海倒吸着气说道。

"我知道！！！可是这一幕太令人想入非非了！"阿玛拉只是松开了欧阳的胳膊，但是甚至连一个同情的眼神都没给，一直盯着两位同时出现的战士。

欧阳和其他男生用不解的眼神求助着维柯，"呵，愚蠢。你们联想一下，腰疼，和晚起。"

听完维柯的提点，众人皆一副豁然开朗的表情，然后齐齐的朝两人递去暧昧的目光。

"就我感觉这气氛有点奇怪么？杰克，他们为什么都用异样的眼光看着你？"奈特一本正经的用手肘怼了怼旁边的黑人，问道。

杰克一早就知道奈特对于感情方面会比别人迟钝些，但是不晓得这么迟钝。杰克心想，这群人何止这么看我呢，我们两个一起出现的时候周围女性明显都像吃了灯泡一样，两眼放光。

杰克早察觉出来不对劲了。

 

 

自达阿玛拉拉着平常不屑一顾和小姑娘一起玩的维柯总出现在他身边的时候，他就觉得哪里有问题了。刚开始杰克还担心阿玛拉别误入歧途喜欢上自己了。而且听茱尔斯说阿玛拉最近还总打听跟他有关的事情。

然而杰克多虑了。

阿玛拉似乎喜欢她的手机更多一些。每当杰克想逮着阿玛拉单独聊一聊的时候，小女孩一定是捧着个通讯器在格格乐的。仿佛阿玛拉在跟通讯器谈恋爱。后来杰克发现莫玉兰里的大多数女性最近都是这个状态——试想一下，一群女人凑在一起，不但没有叽叽喳喳的聊着八卦而是笑得一脸慈祥的盯着通讯器？

阴谋，这其中一定有阴谋。

在一个下午，杰克趁着某位女性工作人员忙于工作，打开了通讯器。然后他就受到了冲击。

在一个名字是BWC的讨论群组里，群组文件中铺天盖地的都是他和奈特在一起时候被人偷拍的照片。当然，大多数照片都是奈特板着个脸，杰克在耍宝逗他开心。

杰克随手点开那些张照片，发现评论中都是女性们发出的不理智的感叹词，混杂着一些“他们两个怎么还没和好”的评论。杰克刚开始看的也是一脸问号，后来就断定出了，这就是阿玛拉背后小动作的一切原因。

杰克内心里对女性们对八卦的热爱程度表示无力。他又随手划了两下，发现了好几张单独偷拍奈特的照片——并不是真的只有奈特。那几张拍的都是奈特用十分深情地眼神看向着杰克，而杰克毫无察觉。

我的天啊，看看奈特这不会说谎的眼神，他还是爱着我的。

一旦有了这种意识，杰克内心深处的柔软塌陷的更深了，以至于只有奈特才能填补。也就是这个瞬间，让杰克鼓起了勇气，再也不会离开奈特了。

 

一天的重建工作并没有给奈特和杰克什么多余的时间去思考和发展个人问题。好在第二天是公休日，两位战士可以休憩一下了。

杰克是想约奈特去后面的厨房里喝点酒聊聊天什么的，但是奈何找了一圈也没看到奈特的身影，他又不是很想再进一步的把行程暴露在全基地女性的面前，所以也没有跟任何人打听奈特。

出乎杰克预料，他凌晨去到厨房里，看见奈特坐在桌子上，身边已经有了两个空瓶子了。“你来干什么？”许是奈特喝了酒的缘故，他的声音比白天里低沉又更性感了许多。

厨房没有开灯。杰克在远一点的地方看不清奈特的表情，他清了清嗓子，试图说些正常的话，不要挑衅奈特。杰克耸肩，说他来配点他独家秘方的冰淇淋甜点。

奈特没有在说什么，只是在杰克忙忙叨叨又挖冰淇淋，又喷奶油的时候安静的喝着酒。这种气氛让杰克感到不安。他根本无心弄什么该死的甜点，一门心思的用余光打量着奈特。

奈特坐在桌上，杰克始终看不清他的表情，能看见的就是他前男友性感到死的身体。白人一身穿的很随意，就是运动裤配t恤，可依旧遮掩不住奈特的好身材。杰克看着看着奈特，不知不觉的就从偷看变成了盯着看。

“....糖粒罐子还在那个台子上，”奈特打断了杰克的注视，“你就不能快点从我眼前消失么？”

好好好。杰克举手表示投降，随便抓了一把糖粒就端着碗准备离开了。

但是奈特又叫住了杰克。“你....记不记得四年前，我问你，'你满脑子除了闯祸还有什么？'，你是怎么回答的？”

杰克的脑袋嗡的一声，炸开了锅。他记不记得，他当然记得！他记得和奈特在一起的所有细节！只是他揣测不出来此刻奈特的用意......哦，去他吗的用意吧！

杰克转身走到奈特面前，一把抱住了奈特。“我当然记得，”杰克在奈特耳边说到，“除了闯祸，我脑子里还有冰淇淋甜品和，干你。”

然后侧过脸，杰克含住了奈特的嘴唇，细细的亲吻着。

奈特浑身都在发抖。他等这一个拥抱，这一个吻等了太久，以至于当杰克在想回到他身边时，奈特会下意识的拒绝再次拥有。但如果不能再和杰克在一起....这几天奈特总是会做噩梦，梦见流浪者号和怪兽同归于尽，杰克没有再回来。

让奈特庆幸的是，抱着他的这个杰克是有温度的。一晃神，奈特觉得自己是个冰淇淋球，要在杰克的怀抱里融化了。

奈特回吻着杰克，主动的张开嘴，伸出舌头，引导着杰克加深这个吻。感受到爱人的主动，杰克的呼吸不受控制的加快变粗，收紧了抱着奈特的手臂。此刻都动情的两人，哪里还会只满足于接吻。

杰克是首先不老实的那个。他一只手撑着桌子，一只手伸进奈特的衣服下，色情的抚摸着奈特的腰。男人的腰不似女人，平滑的只有一条弧度，而是肌肉紧致，起伏的宛如雕塑一般。

腰部向来是奈特的敏感点之一，杰克这么的不断挑逗，再加上酒精作用，奈特终于撑不住的滑下了桌子，手臂搂着杰克的脖子，和他对视。

这时杰克才借着微弱的光看清奈特泛着水光的眼睛。就好像是冰封许久的湖面开始融化，从奈特的眼中，杰克能看见爱情、信任以及让步。三种感情混合起来的眼神让杰克心中动容。他知道奈特的这种举动就是默许了他们两个的第二次机会。

杰克吻了吻奈特的眼睑，“你知道的，我们今天不用做到最后一步的.....我们没有润滑，会伤到你的。”

奈特轻笑了一声，抓着杰克的手按向自己的裆部，又摸了摸杰克已经硬起来的阴茎，“不是还有你的甜点么？”

“老天爷啊奈特！你脑子里的东西比我都脏！”杰克说着话，已经上下齐手的把奈特脱了个精光，“不过我可真是喜欢你这样。”

杰克在奈特耳边落下一个响亮的吻，然后拍拍奈特的屁股，让他背对自己，上半身撑在桌子上。

一定是因为酒的原因，长期没再给人操过屁股的奈特的后穴虽然紧，却异常放松。在杰克手指上沾着冰淇淋和奶油插进去第三根手指的时候，奈特的里面就已经能完全适应了异物的塞入，甚至涌动着吸着杰克的手指到更深处。

“真可惜你看不到，奈特。冰淇淋还有奶油从你的屁股里流出来，怎么，你不喜欢吃甜食？”杰克手上动作不停，一边看着白花花的液体顺着奈特的大腿流了下来。简直就像是自己就射了奈特一屁股的精液。

“操你的！你话怎么这么多！进来！啊.......”奈特话音刚落，杰克就拔出了手指，换成了自己粗大的阴茎顶在了奈特的后穴上。

杰克一直都享受和奈特的性爱，肉体和视觉上的愉悦，往往能加速杰克的高潮。

深黑色的阴茎抵在毫无血色、苍白的屁股上。杰克一只手扒着奈特的臀瓣，一只手扶着自己的老二，慢慢的先是把龟头塞进了奈特的后穴里。

两人同时发出了一声餍足的喘息。

奈特后穴里的肠肉热到融化了冰淇淋，让杰克感受不到一丝的凉意。他捏着奈特的腰，一寸一寸慢慢的把阴茎全都插进了他爱人的后穴里。

“宝贝儿奈特，你的屁股还是像以前一样那么舒服。”杰克的话是这么说着，却只是不疼不痒的摆动着腰肢，故意不操到奈特更里面的那一点。杰克的恶趣味之一就是喜欢看着平时清高的奈特，在他身下撅着屁股，用力迎合着他，让他操到他射，操到他哭。

“杰克，动！...这是，嗯，这是你欠我的！”

一旦奈特这么说了，杰克就完全明白了这时候实在不是玩什么欲擒故纵的好时机。杰克把刚才沾着冰淇淋和奶油的手指塞进了奈特嘴里，一手更用力的捏着奈特的腰，用的抽插着身下的人。

嘴里含着杰克甜兮兮的手指，奈特用尽力量的把呻吟压低了音量。随着杰克一下比一下狠的撞击着后穴里最敏感的那点，奈特手上也没闲的撸着自己的老二很快射了出来。

奈特这一高潮，杰克并不好受，他还想多做会活塞运动，却硬生生的被奈特夹射了。

最后两个人喘着粗气，杰克收拢了手臂，抱着奈特，把头抵在奈特的肩上，“奈特，我知道现在不是说情话的好时机，但是你得知道，我爱你。”

奈特没有说话，侧过脑袋，吻了杰克的侧脸。

END


End file.
